Dimetrodon
Dimetrodon (meaning "two measures of teeth") was a predatory synasid (mammal-like reptile) genus that flourished during the Permian Period, living between 280-265 million years ago. Dimetrodon was not a dinosaur, despite being popularity grouped with them. Rather, it is classified as a pelycosaur. Fossils of Dimetrodon have been found in North America and Europe, as well as significant discovery of Dimetrodon footprints in southern New Mexico by Jerry MacDonald. Description Dimetrodon was an apex predator, among the largest of its day. It grew to up to 3½ meters (11 feet) in length. The name Dimetrodon means 'two measures of teeth', so named beacuse it had a large skull with two different types of teeth {shearing teeth and sharp canine teeth), unlike reptiles. Dentition showing this differentiation of teeth is called heterodonty. It walked on four side-sprawling legs and had a large tail. Dimetrodon may have moved in a manner similar to present-day lizards. A vicious carnivore, they were the biggest reptile of their time. Adults Dimetrodon ''normally attacked adult Edaphosaurus, but when females were pregnant and almost ready to lay their eggs, the attack younger Edaphosaurus to avoid injury. When the Edaphosaurus flush blood into their sail to distract predators from their vulnerable heads, ''Dimetrodon could see through their disguise. As well as their sheer size and power, Dimetrodon ''had a killer edge. As a mammal-like reptile, they evolved specialized teeth. Incisors shear of chunks of flesh. Serrated canines cut and slice. Humans have inherited these same meat-eating teeth, although we use a smaller version in our mouths today. When female ''Dimetrodon were pregnant, their kills were crucial. Before they laid their eggs, they needed to eat enough food that would last them for the next long seven months. To boost their babies chances of survival, they evolved a basic form of parental care. Guarding their eggs. But the males are highly aggressive. When it comes to them, females know better than to defend their kill. When Dimetrodon eat a carcass, theere'd be nothing left but bones. While lions today consume 70% of a carcass, Dimetrodon eat 90. But they’ll only eat intestines after shaking out the waste inside. Dung is one thing a Dimtetrodon can’t stomach. Females can build a nesting mound of Earth and Wood. And inside they dig a deep burrow for their eggs. Females must also constantly monitor the nest temperature. Adult Dimmtrodon are cannibals. This fearsome killer would normaly attack adult edaphosaurs, another species of a pelycosaur, this one a plant-eater. Sail The most distinctive characteristic of Dimetrodon was the spectacular sail on its back (other pelycosaurs such as Edaphosaurus, Ianthasaurus, and Sphenacodon also have this trait). The sail, which was dense with blood vessels, was probably used to regulate body temperature; the surface area would allow it to warm up or cool off more efficntly. This adaption was important because it would give the animal more time to hunt prey. The sail may also have been used in mating rituals and to warn off other predators. The sail was supported by neural spines, each one sprouting from an individual vertebra. Bramwell and Fellget (1973) calculate that a 200kg Dimetrodon would heat up from 26° C to 32° 205 minutes without a sail and in only 80 minutes with a sail. Relationship with Modern Mammals As a synapsid, Dimetrodon was distantly related to modern mammals. Synapsids were the first tetrapods to evolve differentiated (or herodont) teeth. Whereas reptiles hardly ever chew their food, simply gulping it down, synapsids like Dimetrodon developed teeth to help shear meat into smaller pieces for easier ingestion. These 'two-measure teeth' eventually gave rise to the various kinds of teeth present in modern mammals. It (apperantly) evolved into the Gorgonopsid. Appearances In the television documentary Walking with Monsters (called Before the Dinosaurs in the U.S.), baby Dimetrodon were shown hatching with sails, fully independent. In fact, no Dimetrodon eggs have been found and it's entirely possible that the sail, which would be hard to store in an egg, was either absent or not rigid upon hatching. Hatchlings were portrayed sprinting towards trees after hatching in order to escape cannibalistic adults, behaviors based on the modern Komodo Dragon. Dimetrodon was also shown as having an egg laying style similar to the modern crocodile, though no evidence regarding Dimetrodon reproduction has ever been found. Dimetrodon has appeared in Primeval's book. Gallery Images Image:Dimetrodon Roaring.jpg|Two roaring Dimetrodon. Image:Dimetrodon digs.jpg|A digging Dimetrodon. Image:Dimetrodon fight.jpg|Two Dimetrodon facing off. Image:Bad Eye.jpg|A Dimetrodon with a hurt eye, maybe a survivor of the left fight. dimetrodon-1.png|A female Dimetrodon. dimetrodon-2.png|A Dimetrodon eating a Seymouria Impossible dimetrodon.png Dimetrodon.png Dimetrodon-1.png Dimetrodon eating.jpg Videos mvcIoOhtPDQ External Links *Dimetrodon at Wikipedia *Dimetrodon at Wikispecies *Dimetrodon at Wikimedia Commons *Dimetrodon at Primeval Wiki Category:Walking with Wikia Category:Walking with Monsters Animals Category:Predator Category:Reptiles Category:Synapsids Category:Egg thiefs Category:Carnivores Category:Apex Predator Category:Creatures Category:Meat eating animals